Miserere Mei
by Ella Mar
Summary: In an attempt to leave the memory of Satine behind, Christian has packed his things and headed home to London, along with much of the Moulin Rouge crew. Here they begin anew, with a new play and new love interests. *Note: Undergoing revision and updating*
1. Death Is Only The Beginning

After Satine died, Spectacular Spectacular became a traveling show, with Christian as the writer. A new romance blooms between the young man and an actress, but can Christian love again?  
  
*Disclaimer* I own only Grace, and the play. I can't think of any thing else, I'm too tired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
London, England 1901  
  
Christian sighed as he crossed off another name from the list. "Are there any more?" he asked tiredly. Zidler looked out into the hotel hallway and closed the door.  
  
"That's all," he replied, sitting in an overstuffed chair. Christian looked up. "What did you think?" Zidler asked eagerly as he leaned forward.  
  
"Nothing," Christian answered angrily. "None of them have the right talent for the part!" Zidler blinked.  
  
"Well, I thought the tall woman did very well," he stated. Christian stared at him. "Harry, that was a man." Zidler had been puffing on a cigar and choked. Christian groaned and closed his eyes. "I wish she didn't die."  
  
"Don't do this again," Zidler said sharply. "We couldn't help her. When we finally learned of the tuberculosis, she was too ill. Unfortunately, we can't go back in time." Christian leaned back in his chair and opened his eyes.  
  
"Thank you for helping me, Harry," he murmured, looking at the man sitting across from him. The latter shrugged.  
  
"I had nothing in Paris. This is where I belong," he replied, putting out his cigar. Just then, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Christian called. He closed his eyes as the door opened.  
  
"Hello," he heard Zidler greet the visitor. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm here for the auditions. Am I in the wrong room?" asked a gentle voice.  
  
"No, no! This is the right room. Sit down, please!" Zidler laughed cheerfully. "Christian, open your eyes and greet this lovely young lady." Christian sighed and opened his eyes slowly. Then they snapped open.  
  
Her hair was dark and wavy, and reached to about the middle of her back. She had deep, thoughtful brown eyes, and her cheeks were rosy. This was indeed a lovely young lady. Beautiful, in fact.  
  
"Hello, Miss.." Christian trailed off.  
  
"Badin, Jadeana Badin. You can just call me Jade, or Ana," she answered.  
  
"In that case, you can call me Christian, and this is Mr. Harold Zidler."  
  
"Either name is fine," the other man added.  
  
"I'm please to meet you both," she said quietly. There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Eh, what do you do for a living?" Zidler asked. She smiled.  
  
"I don't do anything," she admitted. "I came from a rather poor family, but I learned all that I know from the priest in my home in Wales. The only way to really make money was to beg or sell my body, but I did neither. I didn't want to be like my mother. I left home and, with the help of another priest, got a job and earned enough money to come here. I've been doing well since, with only a few jobs in between. I've been told I'm a brilliant actress, though." She smiled.  
  
"Well, then...Jade. That is an unusual name," Christian commented. She shrugged with another small smile.  
  
"I can't lie. It's not my name. My real name is Grace." She looked up. "I hope you aren't mad."  
  
"No, it's a beautiful name. Why did you hide it?" Christian inquired.  
  
"I thought it would help to have an unusual name, that's all."  
  
"Well, it didn't, really. You concealed it well, but you're too honest. Now, if you would just please stand up and read these lines with me, we can begin." As she stood, her traveling cloak fluttered to the floor, revealing a form-fitting white dress. Christian noticed that she had a very nice figure, and watched her pick the cloak up.  
  
"Right, then." He stood up and went to the other side of the desk. He showed her where the lines started. "You are Estelle, and I will be Thomas." She nodded and cleared her throat. Then she looked up expectantly. "Are you going to start?" she asked amusedly. Christian caught himself staring and laughed.  
  
"Yes, of course." He also cleared his throat. "Estelle, what would your father say if he found out you were here?" he quoted from the script.  
  
"I don't care what he says. I just want to talk to you," Grace countered, looking up at Christian.  
  
"But I don't want you to be locked in your room again. I care about you, Estelle, and I want to see you. But your father would disapprove," he answered quietly.  
  
"He can't stop me from loving you," she said softly, stepping closer. Christian was surprised at how much she was getting into the role. Zidler watched in amusement.  
  
"I love you too, Estelle. I won't let anything happen." He cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes. "I promise."  
  
'Oh, he's handsome," Grace thought as she looked into his gray eyes. She smiled.  
  
"I believe you," she whispered. Then she blushed. "Do we really have to kiss?" she asked. Christian glanced at the script and let go of her face.  
  
"No," he replied. Then, he stopped, and looked up at her in awe. "How did you do that?" he asked. She looked confused.  
  
"Do what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You barely glanced at the script the entire time, and yet you knew they were supposed to kiss!" Christian exclaimed. Zidler had stood up by this point and both men were looking at the girl accusingly. She winced.  
  
"I have a photographic memory," she replied. "I can memorize lines in an instant." Christian grinned.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Twenty-two, and yourself?"  
  
"Twenty-five," he answered absently. He turned to Zidler. "Get the others! We've found our girl!" As Zidler left, Christian turned in time to grab Grace's elbow as she faltered. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I got it?" she asked incredulously. He smiled gently.  
  
"Yes," he answered, squeezing her hand. "You got it." She laughed.  
  
"That was easier than I thought!" He chuckled lightly as the rest of the group tramped in. Nini looked Grace over. "This her?" she asked. Christian nodded.  
  
"Everyone, meet Grace," he announced. The Argentinean burst forth.  
  
"You must be a great actress to join Spectacular Spectacular! I am.." Suddenly, he collapsed on the floor. Grace gave a little gasp.  
  
"Don't worry, he has narcolepsy," Christian reassured her as he and Zidler moved him to a chair. "Before I introduce everyone to you, we can go get your things." He reached for his coat.  
  
"Wait!" Grace exclaimed. Christian turned to her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I brought my things with me," she explained, rushing out into the hallway. She returned a moment later with two suitcases. "There," she said, setting them down and smiling at everyone. Toulouse spoke up.  
  
"You certainly picked the right girl, Chwistian," he said happily. Christian smiled brightly at Grace, who returned the smile.  
  
"I think so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is your woom," Toulouse said. He opened the door to Grace's room. "We made suwe to keep a vacancy for you. We are vewy happy to have you with us." Grace stepped into the room with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Toulouse. I appreciate it." She set her things near the bed. "Can you tell me when practice is?"  
  
"We will wake you at six in the morning, and pwactice begins at eight- thirty or so. We have fowtune on our side and got a weal stage to perfowm on," he answered excitedly. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Do you make much money with the plays Christian writes?" she asked curiously. He shrugged.  
  
"Chwistian is a vewy good writer. We make a considerable amount of money, which keeps us on the woad. Maybe, sometime soon, I can tell you more, but we must see if you awe twustworthy. We mean no offense."  
  
"I understand," Grace answered. Toulouse bowed.  
  
"Then I will weave you to west. Goodbye, Gwace."  
  
"Thank you again, Toulouse," she called as he shut the door behind him. She set about unpacking and was soon settled in. She sat down on her bed to think for a minute when the door burst open.  
  
"Hello," Nini said cheerfully as she entered. She sat down next to Grace, who looked a bit startled. "Oh, no need to be worried, doll. I'm just here to put some things into place." She stood up and pulled Grace up with her. She circled the young girl slowly.  
  
"Yes....nice figure, wonderful posture.....well, you've got a chest, that's always a good thing." She stopped in front of her. "Can you sing?" Grace looked a little scared.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," she answered quietly. Nini sighed.  
  
"Well, the answer is going to have to be more definite. Christian writes mostly musicals, and this one happens to be one. If you can't sing, you're done for. He'll want to hear you sing tomorrow. I'm just letting you know beforehand. And also, you can't be afraid to show some skin, if the need arises. You seem like a nice, reserved girl, but you'll have to come out of your shell. And."  
  
"Roxanne, please!" Christian exclaimed. He strode into the room. "I'm sure Grace knows what she's doing, and maybe she would like to get some rest."  
  
"Thank you, Roxanne. I appreciate the advice," Grace said with a smile. She turned to Christian as Nini left quickly. "Would you like to speak to me?"  
  
"No, I was just rescuing you from the clutches of Roxanne. She can be a bit eccentric," Christian explained, backing up to the door. "But, I'm sure you're tired. Get some rest, and someone will wake you for dinner." He closed the door before she could say anything. She smiled softly to herself and laid down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she sang quietly to the ceiling.  
  
Rain falling gently,  
  
Mingling with the tears  
  
On my face.  
  
Washing away sadness,  
  
Healing my soul.  
  
You didn't hear me crying.  
  
You were sleeping sound.  
  
I hurt inside,  
  
But still live on.  
  
Just to be with you.  
  
It was just a little verse off the top of her head, but it got her to relax and drift off into sleep.  
  
Christian listened to Grace's quiet musings, and walked sadly to his room. It was time to call back the past and heal the wounds that had been reopened with every memory of her. His Satine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, yeah, short and sweet, but I'm going to put more. Promise. I want at least one review, but it'll still keep going, even if you hate it. I'll take comments and suggestions. I'll get into Grace's past more so as I get on with it, so no flames for that. I like friendly criticism, though! 


	2. Lives Retold

Alright, THREE reviews! And they were positive ones! I haven't gotten any reviews for my other stories for a while, so two for a brand-new story is a big thing for me! Anyways, thanks to aless89, Lor, and Mysterio Jaq for your reviews, glad you like it! Also, thanks for the advice, Lor!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grace took her time waking up. She loved to wake up slowly. She felt so much more energized and happy when she did. She stretched and laid there for a minute, then got up and brushed her hair. She checked her reflection in the mirror and opened the door.  
  
"Why, hewwo Gwace," Toulouse said as the door opened. "I hope you are wested. I was just going to ask if you would like something to eat."  
  
"That would be great," Grace replied. "I do feel a lot better than when I arrived, actually."  
  
"That's good," he replied with a smile. Then the smile faded. "I am afwaid that Chwistian will not be dining with us. He has taken to his woom and hasn't come out since you went to bed." Grace frowned.  
  
"Well, maybe he has writer's block, or something of the sort," she suggested hopefully. He nodded.  
  
"Of course. That must be it." He held out his hand, and Grace took it politely. "I shall escowt you to the dining room." They walked down the hall and downstairs. Grace didn't hear anything coming from Christian's room as they passed, and she became even more worried about her new friend.  
  
"Here we are!" Toulouse announced. They had reached a spacious dining room with a large table, and the food was waiting. Grace smiled at everyone and took her seat.  
  
"So, what is everyone's opinion as to what Christian's up to?" Nini asked.  
  
"Well, Gwace and I have concwuded that he may be having writer's block, or even simpwy a pensive evening," Toulouse replied. Grace nodded and helped herself to the potatoes.  
  
"Yes, he might be working things out for tomorrow's rehearsal," she added. "Plenty of brilliant writers would lock themselves in their rooms for days on end. What's a mere evening to that?"  
  
"Well, maybe he invited a young lady up to his room, hmm?" the Argentinean suggested. Grace laughed lightly with them.  
  
"You never know! Maybe he finally got over.." Nini stopped with a look from Toulouse. Grace was confused.  
  
"What?" she asked. "What does he need to get over?" The others all exchanged looks, and there was an eerie silence.  
  
"Pass the gravy, please," Grace suddenly said. She looked up. "I'm sorry; it isn't my place to ask these questions. I've just joined the troupe, and I'm asking questions like it's my duty."  
  
"It's alwight, Gwace," Toulouse answered calmly. They ate in silence for a minute.  
  
"So, what is your name?" Grace asked the Argentinean. He shrugged.  
  
"I do not go by a name. But Christian does not know that everyone calls me Felipe." He smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"You don't look like a Felipe," she said. "Maybe more of a Paulo, or something."  
  
"Felipe works best for me," he replied before falling unconscious into his plate of food. Nini groaned and pulled him up. "This is my job," she informed Grace as she wiped off his face. Grace laughed. "You should get paid extra!" she said.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud clunk on the floor above them. Everyone looked at each other quickly. Grace took a deep breath.  
  
"So, who...." She was cut off by another clunk on the floor. Nini sighed vehemently.  
  
"Sounds like Christian's been boycotting the liquor again." Everyone stared at her. "What? She deserves to know, she's one of us now!" Nini said, rather angrily. Toulouse nodded in silent agreement and turned to a very red Grace  
  
"No, it's alright. You don't need to tell me. It's.." Toulouse cut her off.  
  
"Yes, we do, and it is your pwace. You'we one of us now. You see, Gwace, Chwistian was once a gweat bewiever in wove. When we first met him, we were working on a musical. He was a young writer that came to Paris, and Felipe fell through the roof into Chwistian's woom. That's how we met. Audrey, who was ouw writer, got mad and weft after we suggested that he and Chwistian could write the play together. But, wets not get into the wittle details. We went to the Moulin Rouge, to get Satine to meet Chwistian. It worked, but it was a scandal from the beginning."  
  
"Who was Satine?" Grace asked.  
  
"She was the highest-paid entertainer at the Moulin Rouge," Zidler said quietly from the doorway. Everyone turned to him. He paused before going on. "She was known as the Sparkling Diamond. The same night Christian was to meet with her, I arranged to have the Duke meet her. Christian got to her first, and it was love at first sight." He paused. "I wish none of it had happened. Satine had tuberculosis, and by the time we discovered it, it was too late."  
  
"You're just feeding me bits and pieces! I have no idea what this story is about, or who anyone is, for that matter. I..I'm overwhelmed," Grace stammered. The group sighed.  
  
"I'm sure this doesn't make sense, Grace, but we were basically spectators. The only one who can really tell you the story is Christian," Nini said. "But that doesn't seem like the best thing to do right now." Grace rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I think I understand. Christian and Satine fell in love, even though the Duke was supposed to get her, and then it was a big scandal from there, and something happened..you can continue." She slumped in her chair.  
  
"The Duke still wanted her. Satine left Christian for his safety, because the Duke would kill him if he even touched her. Well, on the night of the opening of the play Christian wrote, she went back to him in front of the entire audience. The Duke was furious, and almost shot Christian. If I remember right, Harry here intervened. As it turns out, Satine was very ill, and.." Nini stopped, her eyes tearing up. Toulouse stepped in.  
  
"Satine died in Chwistian's arms that night," he whispered. Everyone was very quiet for a few moments.  
  
"So, Christian is still getting over Satine?" Grace asked quietly. Everyone nodded. She stood up quickly.  
  
"Well, then..I'm going to retire for the night. Goodnight." She quickly left the room in an acute state of shock. Zidler sat down at the table.  
  
"Something is starting, Zidler," Felipe said groggily. Nobody was surprised that he had woken up so unexpectedly. Zidler nodded.  
  
"I believe so, and we must do our best to keep it alive," he stated. "We all have our roles to play, and I'll be damned if we screw this up!" Everyone nodded again. Toulouse raised his glass.  
  
"Here is to the best," he toasted. They toasted, and proceeded eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grace carefully climbed the stairs. She felt tired again, and a little sick. She felt sorry for Christian, and wished she could do something. But she was a stranger, what could she do? She jumped as the door of Christian's room opened. He stepped out, looking a little rough around the edges. She sighed, and then peered at his face.  
  
"Christian? Are you alright?" she asked gently. She knew well enough that he wasn't, and he must have known she knew. He sighed.  
  
"I heard them, you know," he slurred. "It's a bit convenient to be in the room right above the dining room." He laughed short and bitterly, and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Christian, I hope you don't mind. They thought it would be best if I knew, that's all. You're not mad, are you?" she asked fearfully. He shook his head.  
  
"No, Grace, I'm not mad. It was two years ago, and they're right. I should move on." He looked up. "Well, now that you know my past, it's time for me to hear yours." Christian reached out and grabbed Grace's wrist. She gasped as he pulled her into his room. "Christian, that hurts," she whispered. He instantly let go, pulling his hand away like it burned.  
  
"Oh, god, I'm sorry," he whispered. She watched as he sank onto his bed, holding his hands in front of his face. "Everyone I touch I hurt somehow....oh, god, Satine!" He sank off his bed and onto the floor, sobbing. Grace closed the door and just stood there, watching him break down.  
  
"Christian," she finally said. He looked up at her. His eyes were dull, and her heart went out to him. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry that she died, but like they said, you have to move on. I feel so out of place, telling you this. I mean, I haven't been here for twenty-four hours and I know more about you than you do about me." He stood up slowly.  
  
"Grace, why do you care?" he asked. She was taken aback by this.  
  
"I don't know," she answered bitingly. "But maybe if you would stop this.." She stopped, and he stared at her.  
  
"Stop what?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Never mind. What I am trying to say is that I've had a rough life, too, and no one has ever stopped to listen, or care. I vowed to help anyone who needed it, and I have, but I just can't right now! I've had a long day, and I wish to be excused."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Christian asked quietly. Grace sighed, and glared at him.  
  
"Because I don't trust drunks." With that, she left a stunned Christian in the middle of the room and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Nini woke her up at six, and Grace bathed and had breakfast. Christian joined them this morning, and didn't make eye contact with Grace throughout the entire morning. After breakfast, everyone got ready and left to go practice in the theatre nearby.  
  
"There are some more actows who will be joining us today," Toulouse informed Grace as they walked along the street. "They had gone to visit famiwy, or take a vacation, or something wike that. They agweed with Chwistian a while ago that they would stay at another hotel. Ah, hewe we awe." They stopped in front of a rather old-looking theatre. Nini shrugged.  
  
"Well, they said they still get pretty good-sized crowds. Not as big as the..other places, but I think we'll make good money," she confided in the others. They filed inside while Christian held the door open. When Grace reached the door, she took it herself and smiled at him. "You first," she said softly. He hesitated, but smiled back and went inside. It was very dimly lit, except the stage. It was lit up in all its glory, and there was a large audience of dusty, worn chairs.  
  
"Christian!" hollered a voice. A young woman flung herself at Christian, who tumbled back at the impact. She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nini rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth," Christian said calmly. He turned to Grace. "Grace, meet Elizabeth Winton. Elizabeth, this is Grace Badin. She will be playing Estelle for us." Elizabeth smiled coolly at Grace. She had waist- long stick straight blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was very pale and maniacal-looking to Grace.  
  
"Pleasure," she purred. She turned back to Christian. "I missed you."  
  
"How was your family?" he asked, staying off the subject. Elizabeth pouted.  
  
"Boring, as usual. But I'm never bored around you, Christian." She giggled as another young man walked up to them.  
  
"Christian! It's good to see you again!" he exclaimed as he reached them. Christian disentangled himself from Elizabeth's embrace and grasped his hand.  
  
"How are you, Paul?" he asked. Paul smiled.  
  
"Never better." He spotted Grace and grinned. "Who's this pretty young thing? Have you started seeing someone again?" Christian smiled, and Elizabeth fixed Grace with a deadly glare. She glared right back.  
  
"No, I'm not." Elizabeth quit glaring. "Paul, this is Grace Badin, our Estelle. Paul will be playing Thomas, Grace."  
  
"Last name's Roberts," Paul added. He kissed Grace's hand. "I'll talk to you later." He walked off.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked. Grace shrugged.  
  
"Not too shabby, but I suppose there are less attractive people in the world," she said. She glanced sideways at Christian as she spoke, which Elizabeth noticed.  
  
"Well, Grace, practice is about to begin. Just go on up, and we'll start." Christian pointed up on the stage. He handed her a script and smiled at her. "I'm anxious to see if you're as good as you were in auditions." Grace smiled back at him, and Elizabeth latched herself onto him immediately.  
  
"I won't let you down," she promised as she walked towards the stage. Nini met her halfway there.  
  
"Elizabeth is a bit eccentric, isn't she?" Grace asked as Nini joined her. The latter sighed vehemently.  
  
"You have no idea. She plays one of the girls who woos over Paul, by the way." She paused. "It's horrible how she hangs all over Christian like that. I feel sorry for him."  
  
"But I thought you were a professional at hanging all over men," Grace joked. Nini laughed.  
  
"I used to be a professional, Gracie. Now, you get up there and make Elizabeth turn green." She gave Grace a little shove up the steps. Paul was waiting at the top and smiled at her.  
  
"Making friends quickly?" he asked. Grace smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm happy I was accepted into this," she replied. She glanced at the first page of the script, reading the lines in a minute flat. She looked around after she had finished. "Where is the store and the owner?" she asked. Paul pointed to Felipe talking animatedly with an older woman. Grace thanked Paul and went over to Felipe.  
  
"Father!" she cried as she neared him. He laughed as he turned to face her. "My dear Estelle!" he answered. They laughed for a minute, and then Felipe turned to the small audience of actors and actresses. "When would you like us to start, Christian?" he called.  
  
"Whenever you're ready!" the writer called back. Grace could see him untangling himself from Elizabeth and smiled broadly.  
  
"Go over there, Grace," Felipe said, pointing to the other end of the stage. She quickly did so, and they began.  
  
"Estelle, what are you doing here?" Felipe asked as Grace walked into the 'store.'  
  
"Mother ran out of flour, and sent me to get some," she replied smoothly. She looked around and picked up a scrap of paper on the floor. "She hopes you close up early to make it home for supper. We're making dumplings and beef stew." She handed him the paper.  
  
"It sounds delicious," he replied with a smile. He handed her the 'flour'. "Don't worry about paying; I will take care of it." Just then, Paul walked in.  
  
"Hello, Thomas," Grace greeted him. She turned to Felipe. "I will see you at supper, then?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her cheek. "You better get home before your mother goes mad with worry." Grace nodded and smiled shyly at Paul. "Good-bye Thomas," she said. He nodded and watched her leave. Felipe watched him.  
  
"I see you are taking a fancy to my daughter, Mr. James," he said tersely. Paul turned to him, smiling a little.  
  
"Only a bit, sir. I understand that she is you're only daughter...."  
  
"And I will do anything to keep her safe," Felipe interrupted quietly. Paul nodded quickly. "Yes sir."  
  
"Now, what can I help you with?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Five hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You don't have a chance, Estelle," Elizabeth retorted. "He won't take just anyone, especially the general store owner's daughter. He needs someone who is of high social status, like me. You're beneath him, Estelle, and you know it!"  
  
Grace looked up silently as Elizabeth ranted on. "Maribelle, please, just..shut your man pleaser," she said with a grin of pure evil. There was scattered laughter, mainly from Nini and Felipe.  
  
"Stop! That's not in the script!" Christian exclaimed, coming up onto the stage. Grace laughed, happy that she had wiped the smug look off of Elizabeth's face. "I'm sorry, Christian, I was just having a bit of fun," she replied. He smiled broadly.  
  
"I don't know where you got that from, but I like it," he admitted. Elizabeth shot a glare at Grace, who smiled innocently.  
  
"I had several brothers," she said, looking back at Christian. "They had the most perverse minds, honestly. If only you could know them..You would love my family, Christian." He smiled gently.  
  
"I'm sure I would," he answered. "Let's call it a day, shall we?"  
  
"I'll second that motion," Felipe announced. He and Nini walked off the stage hand in hand. Elizabeth took Christian's arm.  
  
"Darling, would you like to come to dinner with us?" she asked. "Just me, you, Paul, Anna, and Daniel." The last two were the other actors who were with Paul and Elizabeth. Grace looked away when Christian glanced at her and picked up her coat.  
  
"Not tonight, Lizzie," she heard him answer wearily. "I have other things to attend to, and I'm tired. How about another time?" Grace smiled inwardly and turned around.  
  
"Alright," Elizabeth agreed disappointedly. Grace knew she was shooting her a look, but she didn't care.  
  
"Agreed, then," Christian said quickly. He turned to Grace. "It seems the others have left; may I walk with you?" She nodded. "Of course," she replied easily, sneaking a smirk at Elizabeth.  
  
"Good-bye, Elizabeth." They headed for the door. Grace turned around as they reached it.  
  
"Elizabeth, be sure to practice projecting your voice and enunciating your lines. Other than that, it was a pleasure working with you!" She waved.  
  
"Same here," Elizabeth replied coldly. They turned and walked out the door.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot I hired her," Christian moaned as they walked along. "What is wrong with me?" Grace laughed lightly, then took a breath.  
  
"Christian, I want to say I'm sorry about last night. I really shouldn't have said those things, and I don't think you're a drunk. I trust you completely." He held up a hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he answered quietly. "I took to the bottle after Satine died, and haven't been off since. But I've decided to stop." He looked at her with a smile. "I'm glad you trust me, however." She smiled back.  
  
"In that case, why don't we go out to dinner?" she suggested. "I have a lot to tell you about myself." He nodded.  
  
"It sounds wonderful; and I have much to tell you about myself, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, it's not much, but with what we have, it will work," Christian commented as they entered a dark and rather dingy restaurant. Grace shrugged.  
  
"I've eaten in worse places. Let's sit over here." She led him to a seat near a window. It was one of the only places where there was light. A waiter walked up to them as they sat down.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked curtly. Christian watched in amusement as Grace picked at the torn, faded tablecloth. She looked up at the annoyed waiter after a minute. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" he repeated. Grace shrugged and looked at Christian. "How about you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose some water.." He started.  
  
"Ack!" she groaned. "London's water is horrible! Pick something else." He shook his head.  
  
"I'll take a brandy, I suppose."  
  
"I will have some red wine, thank you." Christian stared at her as the waiter walked away.  
  
"What's wrong with London's water?" he asked. Grace laughed.  
  
"Nothing, actually. I just like to be a little snobby once and a while, that's all. I'll stop now, I promise. I don't have anything against drinking, just drinking to excess," she explained. "My father was a drunk and I hated to smell the alcohol on his breath night after night, and when he brought those other women home, it nearly killed my mother. I hated being at home, and things were hell for the longest time. My brothers have the sickest minds in the world, but they were strong, serious boys when they needed to be. Basically, they behaved well enough where I was concerned." She stopped talking while the waiter gave them their drinks.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat?" he asked, brandishing the menus.  
  
"I'm not hungry, are you?" Christian asked Grace. She shook her head.  
  
"We're fine for now, thank you," he replied. The waiter shrugged and left.  
  
"Anyway, back to my story. As I told you yesterday, the only way to get money was to beg, steal, or sell myself. My brothers didn't want me to become like my mother, so they asked the priest to teach me everything I know, and they were my guardians. They gave me everything I needed." She smiled sadly. "I miss them so much."  
  
"Didn't you have any sisters?" Christian asked. She nodded.  
  
"The two I was directly related to were both murdered. My father was hated with a passion. All my other sisters were half sisters, and trust me; there were plenty to go around." She laughed bitterly, then a sad look came into her eyes. "My mother died when I was fourteen, and left me to take care of everyone. Then Father remarried, to the one woman I hated the most; Winifred. She hated me, too. William; my oldest brother; said it was because I was so much more beautiful than her. I'll never know. I ran away a month after that and lived with the priest that taught me. My brothers visited me once in a while, and never betrayed me to my father. I left only a year ago, and never looked back. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving; I just left in the middle of the night. Now I'm here, with the best job a person could ask for." She smiled at him. "Now you know about me. I want to hear your...."  
  
"Christian?" a sugar-sweet voice asked. Grace paled and turned in her seat. Elizabeth, Paul, Anna and Daniel were standing there. Elizabeth looked positively enraged, while the others looked pretty amused.  
  
"Oh, hello, Elizabeth. Christian and I were just having a nice chat over a drink. I didn't think we would bump into you here," Grace said casually.  
  
"Imagine that," Elizabeth said icily. She turned to Christian. "I thought you were tired, darling. Why are you in this place with this tramp?" Grace's eyes narrowed but Christian stood up before she could attack.  
  
"For one thing, Elizabeth, she is not a tramp. I simply thought some brandy would calm my nerves and lift my spirits after a harrowing day with you clutching me, but I see that that isn't going to work," Christian retorted. "I've known this girl for ages, and you will not harass her anymore, is that understood?" Anna nodded approvingly while the other men smirked.  
  
"Well!" Elizabeth huffed. She stormed off, and Anna patted Christian's shoulder.  
  
"Well done, Christian," the middle-aged woman complimented. "If you would like to leave, we'll pay for you."  
  
"Gladly," Paul mused. Christian smiled broadly and held out his hand, which Grace accepted. "Thank you," he said with a laugh. Anna gave Grace a quick hug. "I'd hold on to him if I were you," she whispered into her ear. Grace blushed and followed Christian out to the street.  
  
"Grace, I'm sorry," he apologized as the door closed. "I wasn't sure if we should have done that anyway. What do you say we just go back to the hotel?" Grace smiled.  
  
"Christian, before we head back, I need to ask you something," she said softly. He nodded and stepped closer.  
  
"Why did you say that you've known me for ages?" she asked. He drew a deep breath, and stepped back.  
  
"Well.." He hesitated, then looked around. "I feel like I have known you for ages. I feel like we knew each other in another place or time, but it can't be true." Grace nodded.  
  
"To tell you the truth, that's how I feel, too," she admitted. "That's why I opened up to you so early. I just hope you can do the same." He smiled and slipped his arm through hers.  
  
"Well, that clears a lot up. We had better get back; the others may start to worry." She laughed as they started to walk.  
  
"Yes, we wouldn't want them to be worried, would we?" she joked. They talked the whole way back, laughing and joking. They met Zidler at the door of the hotel.  
  
"Where did you two disappear to?" he asked worriedly. "We were afraid something happened to you."  
  
"I told you," Christian said confidently. Grace nodded.  
  
"Sorry to worry you, Harry," she said gently as she passed through the door. She patted his arm. "I'm not hungry, I think I will just turn in. Good night, boys." She walked down the hall and up the stairs gracefully.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Zidler asked curiously. Christian grinned, and Zidler laughed.  
  
"You have the women falling at your feet, Christian," he commented. Christian raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"We were having a drink, Harry. Don't even start with your sick and twisted plots. So, what's for dinner?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Grace slipped out of her room and knocked quietly on Christian's door. He opened it almost immediately. She was startled.  
  
"I knew you would come," he said quietly. She smiled and stepped into his room.  
  
"You never told me your story," she whispered back. "I came for a nice bed-time story. Will you tell me one, Christian?" she asked, imitating a childish voice. He laughed softly and led her to a large sofa.  
  
"Of course, Grace," he answered. As soon as they got settled, he looked into her eyes. "Where would you like me to start?" he asked.  
  
"From the beginning," she answered. He sat there for a minute, remembering. Then he opened his mouth.  
  
"I was born into a wealthy family. I had no brothers or sisters, and I was given the best schooling available. My father wanted me to be a surgeon or something that paid well, but I didn't want to be one. I loved to write, and my mother supported that. My mother..she was such a beautiful woman, Grace. I'm sure she would have loved you, and you her. When I finally finished my schooling, I became an apprentice to a doctor, but, needless to say, I was fired soon after. I began writing small columns for newspapers, and my father was furious. He burned everything I wrote and told me to get out. I left a day later, and wrote to my mother for a short time. I traveled around, but never settled down anywhere. Finally, I ended up in Paris, and was going to write a book, one with romance, but I realized I didn't know anything about love. You know the rest of the story." He fell back against the pillows, while Grace blinked at him.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked. Christian nodded slowly. Grace shook her head. "You seem like someone who would have a lot more to tell than that. I mean, you said you born into a wealthy family. How did you get so poor?"  
  
"You're someone who needs all the little details, aren't you?" he asked softly. She nodded, and he stood up with a sigh.  
  
"I spent most of my money on liquor after everything collapsed. I had enough to keep me for the year, and after that, I got back with the troupe, and we started traveling. I was poor to begin with; my father gave me barely enough time to gather what I had, and even then he had gotten the bank to limit what I could take. He was furious that I had gone against his wishes." He paused. "I really wish I could change the past."  
  
"Don't we all," Grace murmured. Christian then went across the room and opened a desk drawer.  
  
"If you want to know everything that happened, here you go." He brought out a thick, dusty book and blew it off. "It contains everything that happened in Paris. I trust you enough to read it, just as I trust everyone else, save Elizabeth and her crowd. They aren't around me enough to let me glimpse into their past." He handed the book to Grace. She took it carefully and looked up at him.  
  
"What about your childhood? You didn't seem too eager to tell about that," she commented.  
  
"My entire childhood; what I can remember of it; was spent working and studying. I had hardly any friends. Of course, my mother and father had parties, but the other children ignored me. I was very isolated until I went to school. That was when I met Donovan. He was my first friend, and my last." Christian looked sad when he mentioned his friend's name.  
  
"What happened to him?" Grace asked softly. Christian shrugged.  
  
"He fell in with the wrong crowd," he replied calmly. "By the time I found out, he was in too much trouble to be helped. He died in prison the year before I left at the hands of an inmate." They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"You suffered so much loss," Grace whispered. Christian looked up, surprised.  
  
"You lived in a hell-hole, Grace! I think my life is hardly bad as yours was!" he exclaimed. She shrugged.  
  
"But you were in love, and she and your best friend both died," she answered. "Your father kicked you out, and you fell into deep depression. I lost my mother, had a drunk for a father, and had to take lessons from a priest..I think two losses are worse than one."  
  
"But you lived there your entire life, and look how wonderful you are!" Christian argued. "You're an actress, Grace; a young, thoughtful, kind, beautiful woman who knows where she's going. I didn't know what to do until I left home. And then, hell froze over, and I survived. If you had stayed there, Grace, you wouldn't be here." She stared at him as tears welled up in her eyes. He inhaled sharply.  
  
"Oh, god, Grace, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said softly, sitting beside her. She smiled weakly through her tears.  
  
"It's not you Christian. You just have a way with words that brings out the truth in them, and I realize that we had horrible lives, both of us. I agree with you. I wish we could turn back time, but if we did, we wouldn't know each other." He brushed the tears from her face.  
  
"You should get some rest," he suggested. "You've had a long day, and I want to hear you sing tomorrow." She got up and sighed.  
  
"Is there a specific song you want me to sing, or may I pick my own?" she asked.  
  
"Pick your own, by all means," he replied. "Just don't stay up too late reading. I don't want you to be tired." She nodded.  
  
"Good night, Christian," she murmured. She opened the door.  
  
"Good night, Grace," he answered. She silently closed the door and made her way across the hall to her room. As soon as she was under the covers, she opened the book Christian had lent her. Her eyes focused to the small type, and she read.  
  
'The Moulin Rouge . . . a nightclub, a dance hall and a  
  
bordello. Ruled over by Harold Zidler. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures. Where the rich and powerful come to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. And the most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved, Satine, a courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her the "Sparkling Diamond", and she was the star . . . of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is . . . dead.'  
  
Grace read long into the night, stopping only when she fell asleep, the book closed in her hand. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Chapter two complete. Thanks again to all who reviewed, and I'll try to update soon, maybe this weekend or the next. I'll see how it works out.  
  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Moulin Rouge, or the text of Christian's book. I only own Grace, Elizabeth & Co., and the play. 


	3. Something to Sing About

Good lord, I haven't updated in the longest time! I feel horrible for not doing anything except go to school, camp and work. I'm sorry about not updating. Thanks to Diamante's Tears, HighWay2Expression, and Megan Schmidt; your time and thought is appreciated!

P.S: This chapter is dedicated to Chloex, the most recent reviewer, who got my off my lazy arse and got me to write this chappie. I can't say thank you enough! I now bring you Chapter Three of 'Misery Mei.'

'Something to Sing About'

* * *

Grace woke up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She groaned and pulled herself out of the bed and across the room. She yawned as she opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked groggily. Then her eyes snapped wide open and she gasped. "Oh, Lord, what time is it?"

Christian looked her over and frowned. "Grace, what time did you go to sleep last night?" he asked. She thought for a minute, then smiled.

"I think it was probably about one o'clock. I'm a fast reader," she answered. While she was talking, she retrieved the book and handed it to Christian. "I cried a lot, too. You're a very talented writer, Christian." She turned and went into the bathroom to draw a bath. He shook his head and followed her.

"Grace, to answer your question, it is going on nine o'clock. I did tell you not to read late, didn't I?" She froze, then turned around.

"Yes, you did. Christian, I'm really, really sorry. I just couldn't put the book down and...." Christian held up a hand to stop her rambling.

"Grace, it's alright. As long as you are ready to go to the theatre in an hour, I'm happy. Will that be long enough for you?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, then, I'll just....um....leave you....alone!" He turned and walked out of the bathroom, mentally kicking himself for being so suddenly nervous.

Grace waited for the door to close, then gave herself a little hug and squealed softly. Then she shook herself, blushing slightly.

"Honestly, Grace; swooning over a man you just recently met!" She reprimanded herself as she slipped into the bath. The warm water woke her up, and she quickly cleaned up and dried off. She wrapped a robe around herself and opened her wardrobe.

"Oh, let's see, what to wear...." She looked through her dresses and finally settled on a dark red dress with sleeves that went halfway down her arms. She then put her hair up into a twist and left her room to go downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Christian asked, turning around in his seat in the parlor. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. Grace looked absolutely gorgeous. The dress suited her very well, he thought. It clung snugly to the right curves and contrasted lightly with her slightly pale skin.

"Yes, I am," she replied. He smiled and stood up. "You look very nice," he complimented, putting on his coat. She blushed and looked at the floor. "Thank you."

"The dress is beautiful, where did you get it?" he asked.

"My grandmother gave it to me. I went to see her before I came here. I'm glad you like it." She reached for her travel-worn cloak.

"Erm....Grace, I hope you don't mind, but I bought you something." Christian handed her a large box. Grace opened it carefully and gasped. Inside was a black coat with a pair of fur trimmed gloves. She pulled it out of the box and admired it. "Oh, Christian, you didn't have to...."

"But I did!" he insisted. He helped her put it on. "Your cloak is much too thin for the weather here. Think of it as a token of appreciation." She laughed and looked up at him.

"Well, thank you very much," she said softly, her brown eyes sparkling. He smiled gently as he looked into her eyes.

"My pleasure. Shall we?" He offered his arm, and she took it.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked as the headed down the street.

"They are already at the theatre," he replied. She nodded and they walked along in silence. As they reached the door, Christian turned to Grace. "I have no idea how Elizabeth will treat you today. She isn't exactly keen with the idea of me being with anyone, and with the situation last night, she may get ugly."

Grace laughed lightly as Christian opened the door. "I'm looking forward to today's rehearsal," she said as she slipped inside.

"Oh, me too."

"Christian!!" came the cry as they entered. Elizabeth waved crazily at him from onstage. Christian waved back and took Grace's coat. Elizabeth glared coldly at Grace and made her way to where they were standing. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," she said quietly. Christian tensed up and glanced at Grace nervously. "What?" he asked tentatively. Elizabeth sighed.

"Your play....well, it just doesn't work." Christian looked slightly perturbed and ruffled at the remark.

"It's not that you're a bad writer, Christian.....in fact, you're excellent! It's just the fact that it's rather......" Elizabeth bit her lip thoughtfully and screwed up her face in concentration. Grace thought she looked rather like a rat with her face in that position, and smirked subconsciously.

"Plain?" Grace supplied. Elizabeth came out of her trance and gave Grace a half-smile. "Yes, that. Anyway Christian, we've had a quick meeting before you got here and have decided that we would like to do another play."

Christian looked around at the other cast members, who were scattered around on the stage. They were quietly watching the scene play out. Grace stood next to him, waiting for his reaction. Finally, after a short time, he sighed.

"Alright...If you are absolutely sure." He hesitated, then looked up suddenly. "Everyone, you can have the day off. I'll need to really think about this." Everyone began to pick up their things. Nini came down by Grace and pulled her aside.

"Are you going to come back or stay here?" Nini asked. She spoke softly so that Christian wouldn't hear her. Grace smiled. "I think I will stay here. Christian said he wanted to hear me sing, and maybe it will help him." Nini nodded and hugged Grace quickly.

"I'll tell Paul to take Elizabitch along with him, then. You two don't need her hovering about while you're working." Grace laughed as Nini walked back to the stage to tell Paul to take her along, and then went back to where Harold, Toulouse, Felipe, Anna and Daniel were waiting. "Well, she's staying here," Nini announced happily. The others smiled broadly.

"Look at them," Harold said with a chuckle. They all turned and watched Grace and Christian talk quietly back and forth, laughing a bit. Toulouse gave a short, sad sigh.

"Seeing Christian so happy reminds me of two years ago. I want to see them together by the end of this." The others nodded in silent agreement.

"Well then, let us not stay any longer. Our two young flowers must bloom." Everyone looked rather surprised at Felipe's poetic outburst. Nini smiled shyly and threaded her hand into his. "Yes, let's," she urged. They all stepped off the stage and filed up to the door. As they passed the two, Nini threw Grace a reassuring wink and Felipe nodded encouragingly to Christian. Elizabeth looked rather upset when Anna and Paul insisted she come with them. Soon, however, the entire theatre was silent, surrounding Grace in Christian in a sort of peace and clarity that allowed them to relax. Christian plopped into a seat with a loud groan, running his hands over his face.

"I can't believe this," he muttered. Grace stood there, watching him. He dropped his hands and looked up at her with his grey eyes full of weariness and loss of hope. "Did you think it was plain?" Then, answering his own question: "Of course you did, you even said it yourself....How am I supposed to write a story and have the characters set and everyone knowing their lines in two months? It's impossible...." He sighed and closed his eyes, laying his head back. Grace quietly moved down the aisle onto the stage, taking in the large room more fully than she had before. It must have once been a theatre of popular name; the stage was larger than it seemed. There were large stain-glass windows that were covered in dust.

'With a little cleaning and remodeling,' Grace thought, 'this place would be gorgeous, and we would have huge crowds, and we could make enough money to go to more places, get more actors and actresses....' The thoughts ran through her head one after the other as she walked up onstage. The stage was somewhat cleaner than the day before. At least the scraps of paper were picked up. You could still see the faint footprints where everyone had walked, but that could be fixed as well.

As she crossed the stage, a melody began to play in Grace's mind, taking her back to when she was just thirteen. One day she was at the church after the sermon, and suddenly, echoing off the rafters, came a beautiful voice. Grace had been awe-struck, and wanted to know who it was. She finally found a young woman, no more than eighteen. She was very nice, and taught Grace the song she had been singing. Grace then sang it so much through the years that it became stuck in her head. The melody she was thinking of now was that of the song she'd been taught. Grace quietly sang the first verse, her voice gaining more power as she went:

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

* * *

Christian opened his eyes slowly, thinking Grace was still standing next to him. He sat up fully when he realized she was onstage. "How...." He started to call to her, but stopped when he heard her voice ringing gently throughout the theatre. He listened in awed silence as she sang. Her voice....it was gentler, richer than Satine's, somehow....it reminded him of the darkest bittersweet chocolate, while Satine's was a bit more like strawberries. Both were comparatively beautiful, and both gave Christian the same warm feeling, down inside him so deep that it felt nearly non-existent, but the feeling grew as the song continued:

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

He could see Grace smiled shyly at him, a smile that reached her eyes. He knew the smile, even at this distance. He didn't realize it then, but he loved it when Grace smiled.

Sing to me the song of the stars;  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far,  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Grace hesitated a moment before the next verse, gathering her breath to get her through it.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am.  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back.

As Grace sang the high notes, it reverberated off the walls and rang in Christian's ears. It sounded as if a dozen angels were singing above him, triumphantly, announcing that Heaven was going to swallow Christian whole. At least, that was how he felt.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

As Grace finished the song, she smiled faintly, remembering her childhood and her life before coming to London. She could hear her voice echoing back to her. Then, mixed with the last strains of the song, came a laugh, deep and full of happiness. She looked back to Christian and saw him stand up. He clapped loudly, grinning ear to ear. Grace began to blush, and she watched him dash down the aisle and jump up onto the stage, coming towards her. His eyes were bright, and she knew he had an idea.

"Grace, that was beautiful! I have _never_ heard a voice quite like that! Did you hear it? It seemed as if Heaven itself was singing down, and....God!" Christian was completely ecstatic, and Grace could feel her smile getting bigger and bigger. "Was I really that good?" she asked, timidly. He stared at her.

"That good?" he repeated. "You were....I can't even begin to describe it!" Suddenly, she found herself swept into the biggest hug she'd ever received, and was being twirled around. She laughed and gripped Christian's shoulders tightly, a little afraid of falling back, and when he stopped, she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Christian," she whispered. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, still keeping his hands on her waist. "Thank _you,_ Grace," he replied, smiling gently. "And so you know, I would never let you fall." She nodded, keeping her eyes locked with his. They stood on stage, his hands on her hips, her hands on his forearms, eyes locked, for a few minutes. Grace could feel her heart race, but told herself, 'Don't push it Grace....don't count on anything!' Finally, Christian realized his hands were on her waist and dropped them to his sides, blushing.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin. Grace let out a little laugh and brushed back a few strands of his dark hair. "It's fine, Christian," she replied softly. His smile slowly faded, and he stepped back just a little. "Grace, you know......I just......" Grace nodded and stepped back as well.

"I know," she answered. He cleared his throat and looked out at the audience.

"Well, I got an idea, listening to you sing......" He trailed off for a minute, and Grace knew he was remembering. Then he looked at her, his eyes filled with tears. "I want to tell our story, Grace," he murmured. A single tear slid down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away. "I remember the songs we sang, and Nini can help with all the others. We'll use the book, and it will be spectacular!" Christian smiled a bit at his own pun. Grace smiled, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "And do you know who will play who?" she asked. Christian nodded.

"We will all play ourselves, and we can substitute all who aren't here. Paul can play the Duke, Anna can play Marie, and Daniel can play......someone." Grace laughed. "And what about Elizabeth?" she asked. Christian shrugged, and held out his arm to her. Grace took it, and asked, "Will she be playing Satine?" Christian didn't answer, and helped her off the stage. Grace's heart fell; worried that he was getting upset trying to remember everything about that year. They pulled on their coats, and Grace headed for the door. Then she felt a hand grasp her elbow and pull her back. Grace looked up into Christian's sparkling eyes and her heart began to beat faster. He leaned in close to her, and as his cheek brushed hers, she shivered subconsciously. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered:

"Would you do me the honor of playing Satine for me? And possibly an actual dinner alone?"

Grace bit her lip as he leaned back, trying to hide a smile. It didn't work, and she smiled broadly. "Are you serious?" she asked. He just stared at her, then exclaimed, "Absolutely! You'll be a star, Grace, and we'll all help you." He stumbled back as she threw her arms around his neck, then grasped her back in a large hug. Grace tipped her head to one side, and Christian held his breath.

"I would love to go to dinner sometime. Tomorrow evening, perhaps?" He nodded into her shoulder. "That would be perfect. What time would you like to go, and where?" She pulled away then.

"Somewhere nice, I suppose," she answered. "I don't mind when we leave. You can choose, I'm not a very picky person."

"Alright," Christian agreed. He grasped her hand as they went through the doors, and she smiled.

"And by the way, I gladly accept your offer."

* * *

"You've got a date with Christian tomorrow night?" Nini whispered, incredulous. She and Grace were in Nini's room, talking quietly about what happened after everyone left. Grace giggled and nodded. Nini rolled back on the bed and squealed into her pillow. "That's wonderful, honey!" She then popped back up and wrapped her arms around the other girl. Grace laughed.

"A lot of hugs going around today," she mentioned. Nini sighed as she sat back.

"It's so romantic. Sounds like something Felipe and I have," she murmured. Grace smiled at the ex-can-can dancer.

"Nini, would you please help me tomorrow night? I'm afraid I'm not at all great at going out with men." Nini nodded as she climbed out of bed.

"Of course. Now, you hustle on downstairs. Christian's going to tell us the new idea for the play." Grace sighed as she rolled off the bed. "I already know it." She flounced out the door and down the stairs. She wandered into the dining room and heard Christian's voice. She slowed down and listened.

"Harold, don't start thinking the same thing will happen. Satine's case was entirely different than Grace's, and the Duke is long gone."

"I see the way you look at her. You act just like you did with Satine," Zidler answered. He sounded rather upset.

"This is different, Harry, so just shut the hell up and get over it! Don't try to stop me this time!" Christian exclaimed. Grace heard him push back his chair and head for the door. She quickly stepped back down the hall, but the door never opened. She hesitated, then went back down the hall and opened the door.

Christian jumped as Grace hit him with the door. Zidler gave her a broad smile. "Ah, Grace! Christian was telling me about the play. I'm eager to start it."

"So am I. I'm sorry about the door, Christian. I didn't know you were there." He shook his head and smiled.

"Think nothing of it. Now, Harry, could you gather everyone? Daniel and the rest should be here soon." Zidler stood and walked out, leaving Grace and Christian alone. They stood in silence, looking at the floor.

"How much did you hear?" Christian asked, breaking the silence. Grace looked up at him. He looked rather shy and guarded. She sighed.

"I only heard the last bit. Then you started for the door, and I went back down the hall. That's it." He nodded and sat down.

"I see." He was quiet for a minute longer. "Perhaps we could just talk about it tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully. Grace nodded and sat down a little ways from him. A moment later everyone began to shuffle in.

"So, Christian-doll, what are we doing?" Nini asked, waiting for Felipe to sit down so she could sit in his lap. Grace smiled as the others looked at him quizzically.

"We'll have to wait until the others get here. I don't want to ruin it," Christian replied, trying to keep his eyes on the glass in front of him. Zidler smirked and took a seat. Nini rolled her eyes.

"Well, then, we could've had just a little bit more fun before this," she muttered to Felipe. The latter chuckled and bounced her on his knees, causing her to giggle. Grace bit her lip and turned away, catching Christian's eye in the process. They both turned away quickly, blushing. Toulouse and Zidler shared a knowing glance.

Suddenly the door opened and the other members entered. Elizabeth looked a bit upset that the seat next to Christian was occupied. Paul smiled broadly at everyone as he walked in.

"So, we've got it all worked out?" he asked Christian. Zidler stood up to make room for Anna.

"Yes, it seems our brilliant writer has done it again, and mighty swiftly at that," he boomed. Christian continued to gaze at the wall. He seemed to be deep in thought. Everyone stared at him, and when he turned around, he paused, and then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Anyway, yes, I suppose I did work something out rather quickly. So, here it is." Christian glanced at Grace, who gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Today, after you all left, I sat down in the theater to think of another play. While I pondered, a voice began to make its way through the empty wings and seats. At first, I thought I was back at the Moulin Rouge, listening to Satine. Like these past two years have been a dream. Then, I opened my eyes and saw not Satine, but this lovely young woman by my side, on the stage." Everyone besides Elizabeth smiled at Grace, who blushed carnation. Christian continued.

"I was transfixed, and I began to reminisce of those times. It was then, when I heard that voice, sounding like angels on high, that I decided." Christian smiled broadly around the table, a grand suspense-filled pause. They all waited.

"I want to tell our story." Nini covered her mouth with her hand, and Toulouse let out a gasp of joy. Anna and the others looked a little confused, but happy. Grace smiled down at her hands, folded in her lap. Christian waited a moment.

"Are there any objections?" he asked quietly. Everyone shook their heads, but Elizabeth piped up rather quickly.

"Whose story are you talking about?" she asked, crossing her arms. Christian seemed to pale and leaned back in his seat. Grace gazed at him, while Elizabeth tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?" she demanded. "Whose?"

"You needn't be so pressing, you know! Isn't it obvious that he doesn't want to talk about it?" Everyone stared at Grace. "I will be quite frank, Elizabeth; I have never met anyone who is as cruel and ignorant as you are. If you would just shut your bloody hole, you might put your brain to some use and figure it out on your own!"

"I don't need to take this! I am an actress!" With that, Elizabeth stood up and flounced from the room.

"You keep telling yourself that!" Nini called after her. Toulouse snorted, stifling a laugh. Everyone else just sat until the door slammed. Then, with a look around the table, everyone grinned.

"You certainly pissed her off," Daniel commented. Christian chuckled and looked at Grace. The girl was red in the face. "I'm sorry, but it made me so angry that she thinks she has the right to know everything." She sat with her arms crossed, as tears formed in her eyes. "And now I feel just so horrible! I have never met anyone who hated me so!" She stood up and stumbled out of the room. The smiles and laughter subsided suddenly as Christian ran after her.

"Poor doll," Nini murmured. Felipe squeezed her gently.

* * *

"What did I do?" Grace sobbed into Christian's shoulder.They were standing in the upstairs hallway, Christian enveloping her in an embrace. "I've been here only a few days and I'm at the top of her hate list!" Christian pulled away and wiped her tears. "She only feels that you have intruded on her territory," he said gently, cupping her face and making her look into his eyes. She swallowed. "What territory?" He smiled and cleared his throat, causing her to smile.

"That's my leading lady." He pulled her into another hug. "You can handle this, Grace. You've had so much worse in your life. I know you can beat it."

Grace breathed deeply, memorizing Christian's scent. He smelled of peppermint, with a faint musty theater scent mingled in. His strong arms held her close, caressing her back soothingly. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, wanting to stay here for all eternity. That was not to be, however.

"Everyone has gone to do their own things," Zidler huffed, just making it up the last stair. Christian and Grace pulled away, blushing a bit. Zidler glanced between the two, then beamed at Grace. "Well, chickpea, you had better sleep. You have a long day ahead of you." She smiled at the both of them, backing up to her room. "Yes, I suppose you both are right. Goodnight, Harold." She looked to Christian. "Thank you, and goodnight," she murmured, backing into her room. She and Christian didn't break eye contact until the door closed. He smiled and turned back to Zidler. The latter raised an eyebrow. "Christian...."

"Goodnight, Harry," Christian said shortly. He went into his own room, leaving Harold Zidler alone in the hallway of the old hotel.

* * *

YES! I now feel complete! Thank you SOOOOOO much to all my reviewers, especially Chloex. I will update ASAP!!!


End file.
